


Back Again

by baekb_ae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but just a lil fluff, its quite vanilla tbh, seeing each other again after long touring woo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekb_ae/pseuds/baekb_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't seen Jongin in about three months, and you want to welcome him home properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> as always, sorry for spelling mistakes, i will fix them sometime
> 
> i wrote this for my friend k because she really liked the experimental paragraph i wrote earlier and im finally done !! so i decided to share it with you as well (not my best work, im not used to f/m, but i wanted to update, so here u go)
> 
> hope you enjoy, and as always, have fun

Jongin pushes, hard. You let out a little huff of air as your back hits the wall, his hands already at your neck. He moves his thumb along your jaw, and pushes up so that you’re forced to stare at the reflection of the mirror. He’s wearing that blood red suit, and your hands find the collar to pull him closer. You let a quiet moan escape your parted lips, and you feel his wet mouth trail along your neck, droplets of sweat dropping down it. He’s incredibly hot against you, and as he grinds against you, pinned to the wall, you feel his warmth trail into the bottom of your stomach.

His hand moves into your hair, and he tangles his fingers into the nape of your neck. A quick breath escapes your mouth when he pulls lightly, giving just enough for it to be felt. He smirks as he looks up from your jaw into your eyes, heart beating in your chest. Jongin keeps his gaze on you, all dark, and almost broody, moving his free hand down your left side. 

He pulls you forward with his hand on your hip, so that his right leg is caught between yours, and your first reaction is to grind your hips against him, needing friction to get rid of that particular sick feeling that’s been haunting you since you watched him on stage. The first few buttons of his black dress shirt were unbuttoned, and your hands itched to get rid of the rest. You moved your hands from his collar down his torso, his body warm and damp against you.

It distracted you, to be completely honest, and in any other situation the heat and sweat would have been uncomfortable. Although, right now, it actually fit quite well. It got you more…into it, let’s say. Jongin bit down onto your lower lip, and you released a small whimper as he dragged his tongue over the spot to soothe it. He let out a small huff at the sound, and you both smiled into the kiss, eager to share the small moment. 

Eager to gain more friction, you kept on grinding against Jongin’s leg slowly in a need to get off. He moved his body closer to you, pushing you against the wall, and rested his forearms on it, to cage you in. His face was incredibly close to yours, your lips ghosting against each other, and it almost made you nervous. His eyes fluttered shut as your hips kept moving, his joining in as well, but subtler. 

“Go faster,” he whispered, lips touching yours, Jongin’s breath hitching as you followed his request. 

He moaned into your mouth as you kissed again, tasting something salty from sweat that had dropped onto his lips. Your hands moved from his chest through his hair, onto his neck, pulling him further in as he sucked on your tongue, teeth grazing lightly along it. You swear you could have come just form this, Jongin’s body way too close and dawning: but that’s not what you wanted. 

“Jongin,” you panted, “please, I need more”.

He nodded and mumbled out a small “Yeah,” against your lips before pulling back and taking off his jacket. When he moved close to you again, your hands began to curl against his shirt to unbutton it. He let his hands trail up from your legs, and pushed your skirt up to have his thumbs rub small circles over your hipbones. You pushed his shirt over his shoulders, and pulled it off as well, letting it onto the floor. 

Once again, his head nudged into the crook of your neck, and he licked along you collarbones as you began to work on the button of his blood-red pants. They hugged his thighs, fabric glinting darker where it stretched, but he looked even better without them, in your opinion. You pushed Jongin’s pants down, and let your hand ghost over the outline of his dick through his black boxer briefs. You heard his breath stutter slightly, and kissed him again, long and needy.

“Table, yeah?” he asks, and nods his head to the mirrored wall on your left. 

You whisper a small “Yes,” in agreement, and let Jongin move you to sit on the edge of the table, and letting him settle in between your thighs, feeling his erection against you. You lean down, the wood cold against your back, and Jongin leans over you to kiss you again, slow and languid.  
“You look so pretty under me, you know that?” he whispers into your ear, catching your earlobe between his teeth when you let out a small moan against his neck. 

“I missed you,” you said after another kiss, “you know that?”

He lifts his gaze up shortly, and lets his head fall with a small laugh above you, “I missed you too, babe”.

“Then show me,” you whisper against his neck, biting the soft skin beneath his jaw after bringing him down with a hand on his neck.

He kisses you, then, and you notice him putting everything he can’t say right now into a kiss, taking his time. He pushes your skirt up again, and trails his hands up your torso to hook his fingers under your pale pink lingerie. He slips it down your legs without effort, both of you having taken off your shoes earlier. You sit up, and pull your black top over your head, crossing your arms in front of you, and Jongin trails his hands over your bra and torso before crossing the room to the sofa in the middle.

You watch him rummage around the small table in front of the couch a bit, and smile as he drops a condom and lube next to you on the wooden surface. “Ready?” he asks.

“More than ever,” you kiss him, again, again, and again. He grips your hips like he never really wants to let go in response.

He pulls down his briefs, and lets out a shaky breath when he runs his hands over his dick before ripping the condom wrapper and rolling it down. He takes some of the lube and makes sure to slick up his cock enough before leaning down over you, and setting an agonisingly slow pace. He mutters a quiet “Shit,” against the soft skin of your collarbones, and you start moving your hips to quicken his movements.

Jongin picks up on the needy noises and movements you’re making, and smirks at you in the most patronising way. “Someone’s eager,” he mentions. 

“No shit,” you pant, “Haven’t seen you in three months, you ass—ah,” your sentence cuts off with a mostly involuntary moan when Jongin finally decides to go faster, skin on skin sounding amazingly filthy, and so, so perfect between you two. 

For a while, the only sounds in the room are heavy breathing and moans whenever Jongin goes a bit harder, hitting the right places, and whispering encouragements into your ear, kissing down your throat occasionally. He moves his left hand away from next to your shoulders on the table, and trails down to— oh.

He rubs his thumb over your clit in smoothing circles as he pushed into you, and you start to breathe harder in response, and the knot in your stomach getting thinner by the second. 

“Im close,” he informs, and you whimper in response, “You gonna come for me, too?” he chuckles, “Come on, babe”.

You arch your back, his touch overwhelming you, a couple drops of sweat still in his hair, cold against your skin when they fall onto your torso. His thrusts start to become a little sloppy, his thumb pressing just that little bit harder, and you can’t really hold back anymore.

He comes first, moaning into your neck, only a couple of beats before you, still riding himself through the aftershocks of his own orgasm when you come as well. There is only loud panting as you both lie there, too tired, hot, and bothered to move for a few minutes. Jongin hovers over you, propping himself on his elbows when he brings up his left hand again.  
You trail your arms over the back of his neck, and hold him close for just that little while longer, breathing in the mild rest of his cologne through the sweat lingering on his body. Your breathing slows then, and you give him a final peck before he whispers a small “I’m glad you’re back,” into your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (benadickted) or twitter (baekb_ae) if you want x


End file.
